Sombras del pasado
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: Dick Grayson sabe que ha cometido un error. Sabe que últimamente Bárbara lo ha mirado con otros ojos. No obstante, creía poder manejarlo. Todo estaba bajo control... Las sombras del pasado son solo eso: sombras. ¿Verdad?  Nightwing/Oracle


_**Nota de la Autora: **_Este es un one-shot que salió espontáneamente en muy pocos minutos, por lo que el estilo no está del todo trabajado y pulido. Decidí dejarlo así, solo corrigiendo los errores más puntuales. Espero lo disfruten. Un saludo a todos ^^

_**Sombras del pasado**_

Disclaimer: Bárbara Gordon, Dick Grayson y el resto de los personajes de DC cómics no me pertenece.

—¿Porqué?

El primer aprendiz de Batman tenía una expresión enfurecida en su rostro por lo general tranquilo. Caminaban serenamente entre la gente por el parque de atracciones de Gotham y sabía que no le gustaría la conversación que se avecinaba. Su hombro estaba resentido y se sentía cansado; no se suponía que aquello fuera de ese modo. Estaba haciendo todo bien, creía que lo tenía todo bajo control, ¿qué fue lo que falló? ¿Fue su trabajo diurno, que pareció levantar las antipatías de todos a su alrededor? ¿Fue convertirse en policía tal como su padre, el comisario Gordon, lo que la alejó de él? ¿Fue el oficial Grayson el culpable? ¿O Nightwing?

¿O sólo Dick?

—Estoy harta, Richard —dijo Bárbara con un expresión hostil, mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado—. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

Grayson nunca estaba del todo seguro de cómo las mujeres siempre conseguían perseguirlo a los momentos más delicados de su vida, pero así era. Tarántula, la nueva aprendiz de vigilante de Blüdhaven, había venido en su caza mientras ambos trataban de tener una tranquila cena en un restaurante de Gotham. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Por qué había atacado a Bárbara? ¿Tarántula sabría quién era él? ¿Sabría que Grayson era Nightwing? Si era así… Batman… Tim...

—Ella no sabe mi identidad secreta —aseguró él, sacándose esas ideas de la cabeza—. Dudo siquiera sepa para qué existen.

—¿Acaso tú sí?

Dick frunció el ceño, sorprendido por aquel ataque. Desde hacía semanas que Oracle había estado a la defensiva con él e incluso más aprensiva de lo acostumbrado. ¡Había llamado a Alfred para que le pusiera puntos, por Dios! Todo porque se había lastimado un hombro en servicio. No necesitaba una niñera, se lo había repetido, ¿por qué ahora se ponía de esa manera?

—¿Me estás preguntando si sé para qué sirven las identidades secretas? —Una suerte de rabia comenzaba a aparecer en su pecho y trató de sonsacarle una respuesta, pero ella rápidamente se zafa de la pregunta.

—Has estado descuidado —asegura, fijando sus ojos tras las gafas en su hombro.

—He tratado de abarcar mucho, es cierto —reconoció él—, pero todo ha sido necesario. Es mi deber, Babs. —Ella soltó un resoplido ante el apodo—. 'Haven depende totalmente de mí y si requiero estar las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete días a la semana atento a sus calles, tendré que hacerlo.

—¿Eres el único que puede? ¿El único con la experiencia y la capacidad para cuidar de Blüdhaven? —Él no se dio cuenta del rumbo que Oracle le estaba dándole a la conversación, aunque parte de él lo intuía—. ¿El único que sabe lo que necesita?

—¿Lo que necesita 'Haven? Absolutamente. Y me gustaría algo de crédito sobre ello. —Estaba sosteniendo los algodones de azúcar más por inercia que por otra cosa, porque ninguno de los dos tenía la menor intención de ignorar la pelea que se está produciendo.

Dick se sentía injustamente atacado. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que Tarántula jodiera la noche? ¿Por qué tanta palabrería sobre su papel en la ciudad? ¿A dónde quería llegar? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

—Felicitaciones. Te has convertido en Bruce. —Richard dejó caer lo que tenía en las manos y la miró con desconcierto, casi con dolor—. ¿Te escuchas a ti mismo? ¡Blüdhaven estaba perfectamente antes de que tú llegaras, se mantenía en pie! ¿De dónde ese fanatismo y esa creencia ciega de que eres el único que puede ayudar? ¿No es suficiente con solo un Batman?

—¡No lo metas en esto!

El rugido salió de su garganta al mismo tiempo que su puño se estrelló contra un afiche, destrozándolo en el acto. Alrededor, la gente comenzó a murmurar y a escudriñar la escena, temiendo que la violencia llegase a mayores. Era un hombre joven y violento gritándole a una mujer inválida. ¿Acaso no tenía vergüenza?

—Bonito. Muy maduro —ironizó ella, volteando la silla de ruedas y comenzando a alejarse.

—Babs, yo… —Quería disculparse. Quería que ella supiera que últimamente estaba alterado, tenía mucho estrés encima, pero que podría superarlo. No necesitaban pelear. No quería que pelearan.

—Estoy harta, Dick —repitió—. Harta de pelear contigo. Estoy cansada de tu energía imparable que no encuentra ningún tiempo disponible y de que juguemos al "recuerdas cuando". Lo recuerdo, Dick —apretó los dientes—, recuerdo todo. ¿Sabes lo que se siente no poder olvidar cuando lo único que deseas es hacerlo? —Sus manos están empuñadas, temblorosas y Richard sabía que la había herido—. ¿Sabes lo que se siente cada vez que mencionas lo que vivimos juntos, sabiendo que nunca nada volverá a ser lo mismo? Tú no lo entiendes. Sigues vivo, ileso, puedes volver a repetir cuántas veces quieras las travesuras de Robin. Pero yo ya no soy Batgirl. Y no puedo estar con alguien que no lo entiende.

—Bárbara, por favor, ¿qué he hecho? —Procuró alcanzarla, no dejándola marchar, interponiéndose entre ella y la calle—. No te había visto así desde que le dispararon a tu padre y yo…

Ella sonrió por lo bajo y una lágrima rebelde se escapa por su mejilla, pese a que luchó lo más posible por contenerla.

—¿Te das cuenta? —susurró. Él trató de retractarse de inmediato, dándose cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, pero Bárbara no lo dejó seguir—. Dick, eres la persona más presente que he conocido. Tu concentración siempre está en el aquí y en el ahora, lo das todo cuando lo necesitas. —Bajó la cabeza—. Pero cuando estás conmigo… cambias. Te pierdes en el pasado.

—Puedo dejar de hacerlo —aseguró él, arrodillándose ante ella—. Sabes que puedo ser un imbécil a veces. Mi boca se mueve más rápido que mi cerebro. —Sus ojos angustiados parecían partir el corazón de ambos, pero Oracle ya sabía lo que iba a suceder. Y sospecha que él también—. Sé que ayer metí la pata al mencionar al Joker, pero puedo… puedo cambiar. —Las lágrimas que caen por el rostro de la mujer lo partían en dos—. Por favor, no llores. Nunca te haría daño. Yo te…

—No es eso, Dick. —Apartó su vista de él y él vuelve a incorporarse—. No puedes cambiar y jamás te lo pediría. No puedes dejar de recordarme lo que fui. —Soltó una suave carcajada de amargura—. Ni siquiera puedes dejar de alardear de tu propia salud, Dick. No eres inmortal. —Se señaló a sí misma con un profundo dolor, que él apenas comenzó a comprender—. Esto. Esto también puede pasarte a ti. Esto es real.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué quieres decir, Babs?

—No soy lo que necesitas.

—No es cierto.

—Y no eres lo que necesito. —Él enmudeció, desarmado ante esa afirmación—. Será mejor… será mejor que dejemos de vernos. —La verdad dolía, pero no por ello dejaría de ser verdad. Él jamás se sentiría completo junto a ella, sin importar lo que dijera. Sabía que la amaba. Y, diablos, estaba segura de que jamás podría dejar de amarlo. Pero ella se sentiría miserable cada segundo que estaría a su lado. No tenía sentido—. Vete a casa, por favor. Vete a casa y cuida de tu hombro. Créeme que no querrás perder el uso de tu brazo.

—Babs… No es el brazo lo que ahora estoy sufriendo por perder.

Ella se alejó lo más rápidamente que pudo. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que había roto el corazón de quien más ha querido en este mundo; sin embargo, se consolaba sabiendo que sanará eventualmente. Tal vez tomara tiempo, pero ya aparecería en su vida quizás alguna otra misteriosa enmascarada que robara sus pensamientos. Y sanaría. Sanaría, tal como las heridas físicas con un poco de tiempo desaparecerían de su cuerpo para volver a aparecer. Porque el vigilante de Blüdhaven y policía de medio tiempo —Nightwing; oficial Grayson— nunca dejaría de luchar.

Y Bárbara Gordon —Oracle— simplemente no tenía lugar en el mundo del enmascarado. Las lágrimas caían y, aunque trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa que apagara la tormenta en su corazón, no podía evitar pensar que daría cualquier cosa en este mundo —¡cualquier cosa!— porque el destino hubiera desviado esa bala lo suficiente como para acabar con su vida.

A veces Oracle sentía su alma arder contra el pérfido criminal que le arrebató su futuro y fantaseaba con la posibilidad de matarlo con sus propias manos. Pero muchas más veces, sentía aquel infantil y profundo deseo de que nada hubiese cambiado. Poder ser eternamente Batgirl y que él fuera eternamente Robin.

Pero las cosas cambiaban. Ahora él era Nightwing. Y ella era Oracle. Dos caminos por tanto tiempo juntos que ahora se separaban.

Y así era como debía ser.


End file.
